<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being alone isn't a thing to be liked by Kitakits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106472">Being alone isn't a thing to be liked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits'>Kitakits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, and malleus being a flirt and cater gay panicking, and theres quite alot of angst, blame oomf for this &lt;3, but alot of angst, theres a bit of flirty bits, theyre both polearm users, twst x genshin au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you give me the honor of gracing me with your name, though I suppose I could continue to call you beautiful."</p><p>The ginger sputters, flustered.</p><p>"C-cater diamond-!" The other chuckles a bit nervously "what about you- i hafta have a name for a pretty face?"</p><p>The geo user hums "malleus."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being alone isn't a thing to be liked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malleus is alone at the top. He's a war god, yes but he didnt think this would be the price. Being alone, the only thing that dared even come in his vicinity would be a breeze- and that too soon would fade, maybe due to his aura, maybe due to some anemo being getting tired, nonetheless nothing nor no one dared to try him. Being an archon so feared is something the fae began to despise, started to disguise instead.</p><p>If he were to escape his past- mortals would at least not fear him. They wouldn't fall to their knees begging for forgiveness- malleus thought. And surprisingly enough- it had worked- partially but now. Now, he could walk around in the current simple plaza center of liyue without people shaking in fear. It felt freeing, peaceful- something he craved. </p><p>He spent years like that- happy. Till the archon war, having to revive the war god again.</p><p>He did not give any shred of mercy </p><p> The land that once had dozens upon dozens of blooming flowers around now lay desolate. Blood caking the dirt, gritted and worn weapons littered as he raised his polearm in victory, the glowing of his geo energy, signifying his role as the geo archon. It wasn't something he wanted. </p><p>Head lowered , weapon raised as his adepti cheered in victory, gritting his teeth and refusing to let the tears drip , he stood there. Waiting. Hoping</p><p>For anything- to free him from the shackles of archonhood.</p><p>It takes some time but his answer finally comes in the form of a much too cheery redhead whose eyes are enchanting in the best way possible. </p><p>It's absolutely on accident that malleus catches them from across the street. But he continues to stare. </p><p>For once he praises his inhuman eyesight, he can clearly see they're a radiant emerald- so bright, so captivating- the archon wishes he could gaze into those pools. </p><p>He's only brought out of his trance when the very same redhead pokes him in the shoulder, malleus flinches a bit startled and the other apologizes, and if malleus thought the other's eyes were captivating well his voice was on a whole other level.</p><p>A smooth octave, not too high to be annoying or too deep to be frightening- although he does note the cheeriness present in the tone.</p><p>"Ah- sorry sorry~! I just noticed you were staring at me?"</p><p>Ah- so he was caught staring. A shame really.</p><p>"My apologies- i simply was admiring your beauty-"</p><p>The other's cheeks flush and malleus mentally stores the image in his mind. He's confused as to why this human has become the center of his attention but brushes it off for later when the other speaks.</p><p>"Beauty-? Why don't cha just look in the mirror?" The redhead winks at him, and malleus for once is taken off guard. There's barely been people with enough courage to ask him a simple question- and this stranger seems to so casually flirt. </p><p>Malleus is intrigued, he chuckles at the flirtish answer, lips curving, eyes half lidded as he looks at the other. Lifting his hand the archon tilts the others head up.</p><p>"Ah but- a mirror's reflection could not hold a candle to your beauty~" he purrs out almost. His voice a deep rumble, he feels the other shiver but more than scared the other's eyes hold an emotion he rarely sees. Interest. </p><p>Malleus hums leaning closer to the other.</p><p>"Would you give me the honor of gracing me with your name, though I suppose I could continue to call you beautiful."</p><p>The ginger sputters, flustered.</p><p>"C-cater diamond-!" The other chuckles a bit nervously "what about you- i hafta have a name for a pretty face?"</p><p>The geo user hums "malleus."</p><p>"Well malleus- how about something to eat? On me of course, i'm a gentleman~" the ginger teases.</p><p>Malleus hums a chuckle leaving his throat at the other's tease, as the dendro user guides them to wangmin.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
When Malleus realizes he's fallen it's too late- he doesn't want to drag cater into his troubles, he's too scared to lose something that treasured. He's slain many, he didn't give a single care about the others- but the mere passing thought of him accidentally hurting the dendro user has him gritting his teeth. Makes his claws itch, hands itching to let off the emotion gained from the thought. But he can't ,he's not going to- the bloodthirsty dragon he once was,will not be who he becomes again. Not with something so so important to him, he doesn't want to scare of his diamond.</p><p>Protective. It's what he's learned he is.</p><p>He knows cater isn't some scrawny child, quite the opposite- a dendro polearm user that could quite frankly go against upto three ruin guards at the same time and defeat them fairly easily . It makes malleus see cater as an even rarer treasure- an absolute beauty, with wit and a fighting spirit.</p><p>Malleus is utterly and absolutely attracted.</p><p>Though right now;He wants to hold cater, be held by the other. And told that he's okay. </p><p>It's exactly what happens. </p><p>Cater finds him vulnerable, sitting on his bedside looking distraught. The ginger sits beside the archon wrapping his arms around the taller, malleus leaning into the other's comfort for once. He feels safe. </p><p>The archon wraps his arms around the smaller's waist, his grip is a bit tight, as though if malleus were to loosen his hold cater would disappear. </p><p>One of cater's hands moves to stroke the other's locks, gentle, comforting and malleus has to hold back a sob. It's been millenias since he was allowed to feel this defenseless, being a god of war meant being a steel hardened warrior- emotions weren't something useful on the battlefield after all . </p><p>"Please…"</p><p>Cater hums comfortingly holding the other polearm user protectively</p><p>"'M here malleus"</p><p>And malleus is so glad he is.</p><p>He's so utterly relieved by that factor alone.</p><p>Cater is safe, here in his arms.<br/>
And for once in many decades malleus lets the tears fall,dampening the cater's shirt but the redhead doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>Between sobs malleus manages to rumble out a small plea, it sounds foreign with malleus being the one to say such things. The usual malleus had such a godly commanding presence, an atmosphere of perfection. </p><p>Completely different from this malleus, defenceless and melancholic.</p><p>"D-don't… leave me.."<br/>
The archon manages </p><p>"I'll still be here"</p><p>As much as malleus doubts that, he'll let himself believe that what cater's saying is the truth- that he'll still be here.</p><p>He hopes cater will. He lies to himself that cater will. He knows what will happen. But he'll continue to be blind to the truth for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fen and seth enabled me to do this at 1am and then i had family issues but anyways i wrote genshin au angst because its been a hot second and im saving up for xiao rn</p><p>twt- @_GIL_ACTIC_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>